Chance
by Tsukune08
Summary: A Naruto and Samui one shot since there aren't enough of these pairings out there.


A/N: I was writing my next chapter when this muse hit me. I had wanted to make a story with something along this pairing but a one shot should satisfy my muse. So here we go. There won't be an epilogue unless enough people review saying there should be one. For the purpose of my story Samui is never given a last name. I have read a few stories about her but everyone gives her a different backstory. As such here is mine, ... she is Nii Yugito's sister of sorts like Iruka is to Naruto only they are the same age and Samui helped Yugito as she grew up. As such they share the same last name.

Naruto does not know of his heritage in here. I am using it as a catalyst for something. When Pein managed to capture him, he beat the fox back with the thought of he was hurting Hinata if he let the fox beat him. He defeated Kyuubi by himself when he entered that waterfall on the island and never met his mother.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto.

Chances: A Naruto and Samui Oneshot.

Nii Samui was walking into the gates of Konohagakure. Her short blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Her normal attire hugging her body as usual. She wore a mesh undershirt, with a low cut gray outer shirt barely hiding assets only two women in the world could lay claim to. Herself and Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Her stomach was covered by her modified jounin flak jacket. A short skirt and red handgaurds finishing off her ensemble. Her sword was strapped across her lower back. Being a student of the Hachibi no Jinchuuriki, a person who used 7 swords himself, she was proficient with her own sword.

She looked back at her team. Karui was hitting Omoi as usual. The only difference being the rings adorning both of their fingers. She had begun to wonder when Karui would tell Omoi she actually liked him. During the fourth great war she had apparently finally admitted it to herself and told him after the war. Omoi had started to overthink things again until Karui had kissed him stupid and he simply nodded his head as she asked him on a date. The rest is, as they say, history. The two had been going out for two years before Omoi popped the question, completely surprising those that knew him but Karui had been happy as could be. Their wedding was highly anticipated when they returned as they had the Raikage and Killer Bee set to attend.

She rubbed her arms as she felt a pang of loneliness. Even with all the men who had ever come after her, she had never found one that would spark anything within her. She really only had her sister but Yugito had found a companion in a jounin after the war herself so Samui had backed off to give her sister the joy she had been denied while they had been growing up. Indeed she was not actually blood related to Yugito but they had been so close, she took Yugito's name up when Yugito had been declared dead. Quite the ruse that had been put up by a person no one would have expected it of.

Thinking of that person, she was reminded of why her team was here. The great villages had come to the agreement to rotate some ninja representatives for 3 months and then rotate back out. Samui's team had been chosen to come to Konoha since they had come here before. Not much of a experience as it had been destroyed when they came here but the Raikage had wanted Samui's team so it happened.

Samui sighed and rubbed her shoulders while rolling her neck and turning back to her team, "We need to report to Hokage-sama. Stop acting like children." she scolded.

Karui and Omoi immediately stopped and looked at their team leader then looked down. "Hai." they said in unison and Samui turned back around. They continued their walk through Konoha in silence. Though for Karui and Omoi it was more like cuddling, as Karui wouldn't let go of Omoi. Karui had shown herself to be quite clingy when it came to showing affection.

* * *

Samui and her team entered the Hokage tower and approached Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. "We are here for our rotation Shizune-san." Samui said. They knew Shizune from the war efforts.

Shizune looked up and nodded, "Hokage-sama should be with you shortly. Please take a seat over there." she pointed to some seats near the door that led to the Hokage's office. Samui nodded and the three sat down. The three sat there for a few minutes until the doors opened and Kakashi the copy nin walked out. "Ohayo Hatake-san." Samui greeted while Karui and Omoi gave slight bows to their former commander. He had led their unit while Samui had been assigned elsewhere.

Kakashi looked over and his eye crinkled into his patented eye-smile, "Ohayo Nii-san, Karui-san, Omoi-san. Pleasure to see you again."

Karui surprised Samui as she spoke up, "Kakashi-san where is Uzumaki-san?"

Kakashi's eye lost a bit of its cheer at the mention of his student surprising Samui and her team as he responded, "Why do you ask?"

Karui hid her surprise well when she said, "Personal reasons regarding my last encounter with him. It is nothing he has done, merely something I wish to tell him."

Kakashi looked for a few seconds more before his eye regained its cheerfulness and he said, "I suppose he would be out in the training fields, on a mission, or hiding out in the Forest of Death which is Training ground 44 which can be quite dangerous even to experienced jounin so I suggest you wait until he leaves there if he is there."

Karui nodded her head and her team stepped into the Hokage's office as Kakashi walked off.

"Ah, Team Samui here for your 3 month rotation correct?" Tsunade said as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Hai Hokage-sama." said Samui as her team stood in front of the first female Kage.

Tsunade nodded, "Do you need a guide or are you comfortable with navigating without one? Your hotel is set on the street you took to get here so that shouldn't be hard to find."

Samui looked at her team and recieving shakes of their heads she turned back and said, "No guides will be necessary. Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Any Questions before you are dismissed?" Tsunade asked.

"Where are the training grounds located?" Karui asked.

"Northern part of the city about half a mile from here." Tsunade answered. "Is that all?" she asked. She waited a few moments before saying, "Very well, Welcome to Konohagakure and I hope you enjoy your stay, Dismissed."

Team Samui bowed and exited the office.

* * *

Samui and her team headed to their hotel. They noted that Konoha seemed more open and friendly than their own town. Kumogakure was more militaristic where Konoha had thrived as a partial civilian village since the third great war. As they walked through the streets many of the civilians nodded their heads in a show of respect for their occupation though an equal amount still held them with distrust.

Once the team had reached the hotel, they were immediately led to their rooms. Omoi and Karui shared one while Samui got her own. The team separated to get accustomed to their new surroundings for a little while.

Samui walked into her home for the next three months and had to say that this was quite nice. It felt more like a mini apartment than a hotel room. There was a kitchen so she would not have to eat out every night, even though all expenses went to the mission budget. A nice sized bathroom and a little living room that led to her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom and looked out the window onto the balcony. The window granted a good view of the Hokage Monument. Samui sighed and rubbed her shoulders again before she unsealed some things and proceeded to give her room her own touch.

Samui had always been a bit spartan so she had very little accessories but she did like to have certain things that made her current abode more homey. Such as her own toothbrush in her bathroom or a picture on her nightstand. Once she had finished this, she found herself quite at a loss as to what they should do. The mission parameters were just to visit the village and help should something occur but with most major criminals dealt with, and this new system in place, missing nins would never attack a village. So she decided to ask Karui what she wanted to find the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for.

She remembered him vividly. She had, at first, written him off just as most every other shinobi that had ever met him, or so she had heard. Yet when she returned from the Hokage's office with information about Sasuke and he had been being beaten by Karui she had only lowered her opinion of Konoha when she had recognized him as the Hero they had all been talking about. She had expected him to carry an aura of confidence and power that her own kage had. She had been sorely disappointed. He looked more like a beaten dog than anything. She had just ignored it and gathered her team while leaving.

However, he had surprised her in tracking her all the way to the Raikage and begging on his knees for the man to allow him to deal with Sasuke. She had been both impressed and disgusted with him. Impressed he would go so far for a comrade. Disgusted with the show of servitude and patheticness in front of her own kage when his town heralded him one of the most powerful within its walls. His position within his own village would make them seem weak. Should the Kage summit not have occurred, Samui would have been knocking on the Raikage's door to go bust down Konoha. If their strongest shinobi was so willing to throw himself down for the sake of one of his comrades it would be simple to manipulate him and the rest of the village would be easy pickings. He had changed that impression during the war.

By this time she had left her own room, locked and secured, while making her way over to her teammates room. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments until Karui opened the door and said, "Samui! What do you need?" she asked curiously yet not seeming rude.

"I was wondering if we could talk a little bit." she said.

Karui nodded and stepped aside to allow her leader inside. Once Samui was in she saw that their room was much the same as hers. So she walked to the living room and sat on the couch provided while Karui sat away from her. The two kunoichi turned to each other and Karui decided to start it off, "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"I was wondering why you wished to see Uzumaki-san. I see no reason for you to talk to him even considering your last encounter with him." Samui responded. Even through the war, Karui had not seen Naruto so the last time they had seen each other, or at least talked, was when they were here for information on Sasuke.

Karui looked down, "I was planning on going and finding him soon, would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

Samui blinked but said, "Well if it is a personal matter don't let me interrupt, I was merely curious."

"No, No. It's okay. I wanted someone there anyways. Omoi will be coming but..." she trailed off.

Samui smiled slightly, "It's okay. If you want me to come, I will." Samui said while putting a hand on Karui shoulder.

Karui smiled and said, "Arigato."

* * *

Omoi had finished unpacking things and the team had gathered themselves to walk around and enjoy Konoha for the rest of the afternoon. They had arrived by mid morning so they had eaten lunch in their rooms and were now on their way to the training grounds. If they couldn't find him there they would assume he was on missions and would simply wait until they came across him. They were here for 3 months with relatively little to do. They could wait.

So her team wandered to the training grounds and started to search for the elusive Jinchuuriki. Any time they would see a ninja, they would wait for an appropriate time and when the ninja was able, they would ask if the ninja had seen Naruto around. For almost every shinobi the answer was the same but it was the eyes that unsettled the team. The answer would be, "I haven't seen him." in a polite and crisp tone. Though the politeness seemed forced they could tell there was something else going on. Everyone's eyes would flash with different emotions when Naruto was mentioned. Many of the shinobi were courteous to them but when Naruto was mentioned they would become overly so. The team finally stopped asking about Naruto and Karui asked their latest shinobi where the forest of death was located.

Upon acquiring the directions to the forest, along with profuse warnings not to enter, the team made their way over there.

"Why go straight there though Karui?" Samui asked trying to confirm her own thoughts.

"With the looks these people give him when he is not around, I would hide out too. Besides his own sensei said he would be here." Karui explained as Samui nodded with the fact Karui had been thinking along the same lines as her.

Once the team had reached their destination they took stock of their situation. They could enter the forest that had a rather intimidating looking fence surrounding it and a foreboding look, or they could leave and hope to find Naruto at another time. Samui was not one to shy away from anything, but even this forest sent shivers down her spine.

"What now Karui?" Samui asked.

Karui frowned, "I really want to talk with Uzumaki-san but I don't want to enter that forest. I think we will need to just find him at another time." The three of them were standing in a straight line looking at the forest. Samui went to turn around when a voice came from the forest that sent a different type of shivers down Samui's spine and her eyes widened.

"And what? pray tell, would three Kumogakure ninja want with Uzumaki-san?" the voice asked.

Samui's eyes remained widened as Karui said, "I wish to speak to him about our last encounter. I did something I wish to apologize for."

Samui managed to school herself but not before a chuckle came from the forest, which Samui was sure was directed at her. "I see... Very well." the voice said.

As the voice faded away, the shadows seemed to lighten and a figure could be made out standing on a branch right above the fence. The figure was masculine with broad shoulders and tall standing almost 6 feet in height. His sun blonde hair swaying in the light breeze and his haori whipping about his feet. He wore a gray shirt with a burnt orange belt and dark grey pants. His haori was red in color with black flames licking the bottom of it. His hands were wrapped in battle tape and his feet had some weird looking shoe that seemed a cross between a sandal and boots. The most notable features on this person however, was the three whisker-like scars on each side of his face and his piercing blue eyes.

He had his arms crossed as he surveyed their team and Samui tensed slightly. She swore she saw a smirk flash across his face before he hid it behind a calculating look once more.

"So, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I wish to apologize just like I told you. I should not have reacted the way I did when we came here after Uchiha-san had supposedly kidnapped our sensei." Karui said.

Naruto kept his gaze as he said, "What was it you are apologizing for?"

Karui blinked and said, "The thrashing I gave you when you refused to give me information on Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto seemed to think for a second before he smiled, "Oh that." Karui sweatdropped. Maybe she had hit this guy too hard? "So you wish to apologize for attempting to hurt me when you thought your sensei had been killed and I was not willing to help you?"

Karui nodded while Naruto shook his head, "You never hurt me. I appreciate the thought but you never even laid a hand on me."

Karui looked confused before she grew slightly angry, "What do you mean? You were bleeding and everything!"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Henge." In a puff of smoke there stood a perfectly harmed Naruto and a second later Naruto looked fine again. "Like that? I simply let you vent your frustrations. My body is much more durable than anyone but your own sensei's."

Naruto simply kept chuckling as Karui looked gobsmacked. Samui stepped forward slightly and she felt something crawl down her spine as he turned his piercing gaze to her. "Why do you hide out here?" she asked. For the first time, Naruto's eyes seemed sad before it disappeared.

"Where else will I hide from my fans?" Naruto said while smiling his unique fox smile. All three of the Kumo shinobi could spot a fake smile from a mile away from being around two jinchuuriki most of their lives. They could tell Naruto was not being truthful in that. He was hiding for another reason.

Naruto studied Samui a bit before he broke the awkward silence, "I remember you now, your Yugito's sister right? Samui?" he asked as he jumped down from his branch and approached the team so they could talk without raising their voices.

Samui nodded. "Indeed, I must commend you on such a clever ruse as fooling everyone into thinking Akatsuki had her. Though it was painful to believe she was dead, it is better she was safe." She said.

Naruto had been the one to reveal he had managed to sneak Yugito away from the Zombie Brothers. That was the reason they were in Fire Country looking for him. He had made it seem she had died with the Zombie Brothers and fooled everyone else into thinking she was gone. Madara had planned on extracting the Hachibi and Kyuubi after taking the location of the Nibi from Naruto as he had revealed he had never been fooled by Naruto's ruse and was waiting for when Naruto would become vulnerable on the battlefield. Unfortunately for Madara, that never happened. Naruto killed Madara before he could even touch Naruto. The war had ended and it had only been about a month from start to finish.

The atrocities that Madara had accomplished within such a short time was horrible. Once Naruto had realized that a war was going on outside of his island he rushed to the front line and began decimating Madara's forces. The unlimited chakra of the Kyuubi sustaining him for 1 week straight without stopping. He had gained the moniker of "The Orange Slayer" from the amount of ninjas he had killed in the initial assualt alone, along with his trademark orange color on his person. Any who stood before him would fall. The shinobi that had witnessed his fight had said that should they ever spot him on the battlefield, they would turn and run as fast as they could to one of his precious people, cower behind them in order to escape his wrath, and finally beg for the limitless mercy he seemed to have when not on the battlefield.

Once Naruto had confirmed he had killed off Akatsuki, he summoned Yugito and she had returned to her village. He had regretted not being able to save any of the other jinchuuriki but the fact he had managed to find Yugito and save her was purely chance. Gaara was still alive, as was Killer Bee but there were only 2 actual jinchuuriki left. Yugito and Gaara both no longer had their demons. The Hachibi and Kyuubi were all that remained. The other Bijuu were stuck in a statue.

Naruto nodded his head. "I am sorry for causing you pain." he said.

Samui looked taken aback but said, "It is of no consequence. I am glad she is alive and happy now."

"How is she now?" he asked with a smile.

Samui smiled, "Good. She is enjoying not being looked at like a weapon any longer. She has a boyfriend now too." she said.

Naruto's eyes lost some mirth and happiness at that statement. "I see... That is good, and... how are all of you?"

Samui's smile seemed to lessen as she said, "Fine. The life of a peaceful shinobi I suppose."

Karui and Omoi linked their arms as Karui said, "Great! We are set to be married when we return home." Omoi and Karui had huge smiles on their faces.

Naruto's eyes had a shine as he smiled widely, "Congratulations." he said.

"How about you? Anyone special in your life?" Samui asked deciding to try to turn this questionnaire around.

Naruto's eyes turned haunted and his normally vibrant blues turned into ice as he looked at Samui and said, "No."

Samui shivered as she heard his voice. The voice that he used when he was fighting she was sure. Because that shiver had spoken of death. That, should he wish it, she would be nothing more than a fly within his house and he would squash her without mercy.

Naruto turned back to Karui and Omoi. His eyes gaining a hurtful look. "Treasure your lives together. Treasure the love that comes from it. Above all, treasure those you hold close, for being left alone is worst of all." with his piece said, Naruto vanished. He didn't disappear, he didn't leave in a burst of smoke or speed, he simply seemed to fade away into nothingness as he stood in front of them.

Karui and Omoi blinked before Karui muttered, "Of course, Naruto-san. Arigato."

Samui narrowed her eyes on the forest as a gentle song rang out in what seemed to be a response to Karui. The song had no words merely a melody that spoke at first of love, slowly transitioning from high notes to low notes, then of heartbreak, as the tones became more shrill and brittle, until it finally settled in a calming hum. The team stood there until the song faded away and the three of them walked back to their rooms.

* * *

_Timeskip 3 days_

Samui sighed as she rubbed her shoulders while attending this boring council meeting. For all intents and purposes, her team and herself were ambassadors. They were to help if Konoha requested but their main reason was sitting in on certain council meetings and providing advice or different views when requested. Overall, a very boring system. However, for the past 3 days Samui had her mind occupied by a certain blonde haired shinobi. She couldn't seem to get the sight of his icy blue eyes out of her head. The hurtful look he had when looking at Omoi and Karui and his response to such a question filled her head. She couldn't figure out why he would be so affected by such things.

Samui looked up as the council members stood and moved to exit the room. Samui blinked and looked at the time. It seemed it was lunch and the council had no more matters to discuss. Samui sighed in relief as she walked out of the council chambers.

She let her body go to auto pilot as she thought about what would make her so _obsessive _about Naruto. She had never had herself so focused on anything except the mission when they were looking for Yugito. She supposed he intrigued her as being such a powerful shinobi but she was surrounded by strong people. The Raikage, Killer Bee, and Yugito were all powerful in their own rights and she herself was not known as one of Kumo's top Jounin for nothing. No just because he was strong was not the reason.

He was handsome. She had heard people from Konoha talk about how he had been a shrimp when he was younger. How he wore a kill me orange jumpsuit. How he was the prank master from hell. He had been the talk of the war and Konoha had been more than happy to tell of his escapades while he was fighting and belittle him. Though many foreign shinobi saw it as praise. After all, they were telling them how a kid who wore kill me orange managed to outrun and hide from their own ANBU forces even when the kid had no formal training. Now however, he stood at a intimidating 6 feet, he wore clothes suited his seriousness in the ninja arts, and he had a feral aura that had been brought out from his many times on the battlefield. But this still did not stick in Samui's mind. She had seen many handsome men make advances to her and she had turned them down.

She continued her musings before looking up and noticing that her body had subconciously taken her, not to her hotel/home, but to the same area of the Forest of Death that her team had visited their first day here. She looked at the same branch that Naruto had occupied on their first encounter and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see past the shadows that seemed to always linger here.

She sighed as she whispered to herself, "For Kami sakes, I haven't even seen him around the village. What? Did I expect him to just come out and solve why the hell he has been on my mind for the past three days?"

"I don't know if I could solve it but I certainly could explain my absence." a rough voice said from behind her as the speaker's breath tickled her neck.

Samui felt that same shiver run down her spine as when he had first spoken to her. She swallowed heavily to wet her throat as she felt him stay where he was and breath upon the back of her neck. She finally mustered her voice and said, "How long have you been here Naruto-san?"

Naruto chuckled throatily, "Not long. Just enough to see you walk up while your mind seemed elsewhere and to hear what you said." he explained.

Samui took a shuddering breath, "and?" she asked.

Naruto walked around her and raised an eyebrow, "and what? Samui-san."

Samui almost frowned but said, "and... why were you absent?" she asked. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the enigma that Naruto was.

Naruto smiled slightly as he said, "On a mission. They seem to think a normal month long SS-rank mission will take me that long. The council should know better by now." he chuckled throatily again.

Samui couldn't keep the gobsmacked expression from her face as she heard that. Naruto just continued to chuckle until he reached forward and put a finger under her chin and snapped it shut for her. "As for the rest of your musings, I have no idea why I would be on any woman's mind longer than just the thought that I might be good for a one night stand or possibly as a pet in more than one sense of the term." he said with bitterness creeping into his tone.

Samui's eyes shot up to look straight at Naruto trying to see if he was joking but she could see nothing but bitterness before he suddenly smiled and said, "Though I know that you are not such a person, so I have no idea why you would be so interested in me."

Samui put one hand on her hip and said, "Why would you say that about women? Surely there are other reasons they would acknowledge you."

Naruto's squinted eyes reopened to show his blue orbs again, now showing sadness but a slight bit of curiousity. "Why would it matter to you what others would think? I don't mean to be rude but even if I intrigue you, there is no reason for you to be asking me that. We are not really friends."

"You act like you know me but then you say we are not friends? Well how am I supposed to deal with you? How do you know so much about me anyways?" Samui asked while crossing her arms under her generous bosom. She was pleasantly surprised when his eyes did not even move to her, now, prominent assets as most other men would but kept his eyes staring straight at hers.

"I learned much about you from Yugito. When I would talk with her, she had little else to say but information about the two of you and what you did while growing up. I am sorry, you are correct. I am treating you like a friend but not extending the courtesy." he looked around and then closed his eyes for a few moments. He flashed into his jinchuuriki state right in front of her. The Kanji and chakra appearing on his body for a brief second before it disappeared and Naruto looked back at Samui. "What do you say to taking a walk in my forest?" he motioned to the Forest of Death.

Samui looked at the forest then at Naruto and nodded before the two of them jumped into the branches and Naruto led her deeper in. After jumping for about 20 minutes, the two came to a stop on a fairly wide branch and Naruto stepped away while turning around to face her. "Why did you go into your jinchuuriki state?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes saddened and he said, "I don't want people to know you are talking to me. It is hard enough while in a foreign village to fit in. Talking to me will only worsen your attempts to fit in."

Samui seemed shocked before she said, "Why?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Because they are the villagers." he answered simply.

Samui shook her head. "Is that why you said that about women?" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto looked down and away, "I don't want to talk about it." he said.

An awkward silence fell as the two failed to meet the others eyes. "But enough of that, You said I was treating you like a friend but not extending the courtesy along with it. Well friends start by introducing themselves right?" he asked with a smile. Samui nodded.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like Ramen, the color orange, Yugito, Killer Bee, Gaara, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Ayame, and Teuchi. I dislike perverts, rapists, child beaters, and traitors. My hobbies include eating ramen and training. My dreams for the future..." he smiled sadly "it was to be Hokage... but now I just want to protect the people." he finished. Samui could see he was lying about the last part but did not say anything.

"Now you." he indicated with a wave of his hand.

Samui took a deep breath, "I am Nii Samui. Jounin of Kumogakure. I like massages, my team, Yugito-nee, Killer Bee-sensei, Raikage-sama, and my village. I dislike perverts, rapists, and anyone who believes Kunoichi are weaker than Shinobi. My hobbies include reading and cooking. My dream for the future is to find a man and settle down with a family." she ended in a near whisper. She had never told anyone but her sister her dream. She was wondering why she told him but the pain and the happiness showing in his eyes seemed to affect her.

"That is a wonderful dream and I am sure a man will someday come along that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Any man who does so is in for a wonderful life as they will have a wonderful person at their side." he said with what must have been the saddest smile to ever grace the world.

His eyes radiated a sadness she couldn't seem to place but she was sure the happiness was for when she would find that man he was talking about. A warm sensation blossomed in her chest and she put her hand in the valley of her breasts to make sure she wasn't burning. She smiled as she realized she wasn't and that warm feeling made her feel calm and wonderful.

"Arigatou Naruto-san." she said.

"No Samui-san. The pleasure was all mine." Naruto said.

"I would still like an answer to my earlier question though." Samui stated as her smile disappeared and she stared at Naruto.

Naruto looked away again. "I would really prefer not to talk about it. If you wish to know more about my behavior ask the villagers. See the response you get. Should you wish to know me more after that... I will not deny most of your questions." he said.

Samui looked confused as to that. "Naruto-san. Why would what the villagers say make me not want to see you?"

Naruto looked down and said the same words he had uttered earlier. "Because they are the villagers."

With that Naruto leapt off and Samui followed him. Samui was utterly confused as to his behavior. Why should she hear it from the grapevine when she could hear it from the horse's mouth. This made no sense to her. As she followed Naruto, she resolved to figure out the reasoning behind his behavior and the reasoning behind this rapidly growing heat in her chest.

* * *

_Timeskip 5 days_

Samui looked at the council chambers again. She had been so caught up in council meetings that she had no time to do as Naruto had said. Luckily, the council would be taking the next three days off for some reason that really made no sense and wouldn't be in session so Samui planned on going out and asking some villagers what they thought of him. She had put most of the mind-numbing hours in the council room to better use and thought up how she would do so.

The easiest way would be to go to a bar and simply get information like any good infiltration specialist might. She could always try some of the kunoichi around. No matter what they were, Kunoichi were women so they would be rather free with gossip not pertaining to ninja techniques or the like with another female.

Samui shot out of her seat once the council finished for the evening. It was almost 7 right now and she was rather eager to get to the bars. She liked a good drink but she had a very high tolerance so she wanted to get a nice drink and settle herself in before starting her information hunt.

Karui and Omoi had not really left their room. Samui knew that they were just screwing each other senseless because they could. She had offered to let the two of them have a bit of an early honeymoon since the council meetings only required one member to be present. She was truely happy for them and was more than happy to allow them their little slice of happiness if it required such a small sacrifice on her part.

Samui got home, got ready and was off to the bars within an hour. She arrived at the suggested bar, according to Tsunade herself, and sat herself down at a table so she could have the perfect view of the bar as it filled and sipped her wine. She had on a modest dress that accented her body but didn't give an overall appearance of too much sexiness. It was hard to pull off with such huge breasts as hers but she managed.

She sat there for 2 hours simply watching as the bar filled and men shot 'discreet' glances at her. She sighed as she encountered the male nature again. She put on a big smile and waved to one set of men. She got them to come over and flirted slightly with them all the while grimacing in disgust inside. Once she had them plenty settled and the booze was flowing nicely for them she started.

"So uh... what's the deal with that Uzumaki fellow?" she asked quietly. She noticed the light airy and flirty mood had vanished. It was replaced with a dark oppressive nature.

"Why do you want to know about _him_?" one of the men asked.

"Well he is supposed to be the hero of the war and all that." Samui said lamely trying to play it off as she was just innocently curious. The men narrowed their eyes as they looked at her. But the mood lightened slightly.

"Oh yes, the _hero_ of the war." the man sneered. "Damn right shame they allow him to even be a shinobi."

Samui's eyes widened slightly but the slightly drunk men took no notice. "Doesn't Hokage-sama understand that the" he drops his voice to a whisper "demon" he raises his voice to normal levels again "could turn on us at any moment. With the power at his disposal he is a threat. He should be locked up and the key should be thrown away!" he finished with a gusto as the rest of the men agreed with him.

Samui's body seemed to light up with rage as she heard the way these villagers talked about Naruto. Her normally rational and thoughtful mind throwing everything to the wind as a white hot fire of anger boiled up from inside her. She slammed her hand down while breaking the table and quieting the entire bar. "How dare you!" she said seething. "He saved your lives time and time again from your own accounts and you still treat him like this? What gives you the right?" she asked as she glared at all the people in the bar.

She threw enough moeny down for the table and her drinks before she stalked from the bar. Samui went to bed that night trying to figure out why a few villagers talking bad about Naruto would envoke such strong feelings. She decided she needed to see a woman's point of view about this. Tomorrow she would go to the Kunoichi hang out that Tsunade had mentioned and see if any of them might help shed some light on this.

* * *

_Afternoon of the next day_

Samui walked into the dango shop that Tsunade had said was the regular hangout of most of the prominent Kunoichi of the village. She was pleasantly surprised to notice the Genjutsu Mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai, The Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko, and Inuzuka Hana, all A rank Kunoichi sitting at a table. She made her way close to them and sat down in a nearby booth while ordering her food she began to eavesdrop a little when she heard Naruto's surname mentioned.

"-Uzumaki-san is quite the man." Anko said.

"Indeed, doing all those S-rank missions alone and finishing them early is quite impressive." Kurenai said as she sipped her tea. (She never had a kid with Asuma though she is in a relationship with him)

"S-rank missions. Forget that! That stamina of his is legendary even among the world. Think of what he else he could use that for." Anko said with a airy sigh afterwards.

"Oooooh that stamina and that feral aura of his! I wouldn't mind him bending me over and taking me all night." Hana said with gusto.

"Those whisker marks really get me going though," Kurenai said as Anko and Hana stared at her with incredulous looks, "What? I am allowed my own fantasies even if I am with another. You must admit that those whisker marks only enhance him."

Anko and Hana nodded their heads. "I just want to know how large he is. Wonder if we could pay Hinata to take a peek." Anko said with a suggestive look at Kurenai.

"He made a seal that blocks the Byakuugan." Kurenai stated. Anko and Hana's mouths were hanging at this point. Kurenai just smiled at them.

Samui had been getting angrier and angrier but she decided to try and see one other thing before she wrote this entire village off. It seemed these women at least did not see him as a demon but it sounded like they would just use him and then leave. Like most men would probably use such women as themselves. She stood and walked over to their table.

"Excuse me. I am Nii Samui. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Uzumaki-san." Samui said with a slight smile. The three kunoichi looked up at her and blinked before they all introduced themselves.

"Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Inuzuka Hana." Anko said while waving at each woman.

Hana spoke up, "So what was it you wanted to know?"

Samui kept her anger hidden as she asked, "Well, I couldn't help but notice the way you were talking about him."

The three Konoha nins shared a look before Kurenai asked, "And how would that be?"

Samui sighed slightly, "Like any man might talk about you. Like you would use him for a one night stand then leave him."

The Konoha nins didn't even blink as Anko said, "So?"

Samui narrowed her eyes, "Why would you do something like that to him?"

"Because he has those qualities you heard us talking about." Hana stated simply.

"So none of you would try to have a relationship with him?" Samui said.

"Even ignoring the age difference, no." Kurenai said.

"Nope." Hana said.

"Not a chance in hell." Anko said.

Samui managed to keep her anger in check as she asked, "Why not? He is strong, kind, and handsome. By all accounts he should be exactly what any woman would want. Just going from what I hear on the kunoichi grapevine."

The three blinked before Anko said, "Because he is a kid."

Samui answered, "But you are ignoring age and besides even though he is much younger, he is by no means a kid."

Anko shook her head as she said, "No. He is a kid in our eyes. He is still that loud mouthed, lamebrained, dense, idiot, prankmaster from hell. No woman from Konoha would ever date him. The only one who would got over her crush when he wouldn't notice it after 3 years."

Samui frowned, that is not how Naruto acted when she met him, admittedly she had very little contact with him but he was totally serious while speaking with her. "Has anyone tried to get him past that? I talked with him recently and he was completely serious the entire time."

Three blank stares were her answer and she became angry, "As your reputations say, you are constantly pursued by men simply because of your bodies and you have your own names because of it. Kurenai has Ice Queen, Anko the Snake Whore, and Hana as just The Bitch. You all put on fronts in regards to others yet you didn't stop to think that perhaps Naruto-san might be the same?"

The three women were pissed but couldn't deny the truth in the statement. Even so, "Regardless, even if he is more mature it does not change the fact he isn't even date material." Hana said.

Samui saw red and she stood up. "Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and said, "Why do you care?" as Samui started to walk away.

Samui stopped and her head hung as she whispered back to them. "I don't know." she exited the the shop and shunshined to her hotel. She decided to go back to Naruto tomorrow.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Samui had eaten her breakfast and dressed in her usual attire. She made her way to the now familiar clearing near the Forest of Death. She spoke out, "I'm still here Naruto-san. Show yourself. I want my answers." she stated in a strong voice.

Naruto appeared on the same branch and looked down at her. "So it seems. I knew you had a strong will but I had assumed that you would be driven off by the villagers as well." he sighed heavily. "Very well." he appeared right next to her. "Permission to touch you Samui-san?" he asked while holding out his hand.

Samui looked at his hand then back at his face. She smiled slightly as she took his hand. All at once Samui felt like the whole world had tightened then expanded. It rolled and jerked. She finally felt her feet on solid ground again and gasped as she tried to refill her crushed lungs. Naruto let go of her hand.

"Gomen. I forget how utterly disorienting that jutsu can be." Naruto said.

Samui looked around and saw that they were in a clearing in what seemed to be the Forest of Death. Naruto stepped away from her and smiled at her. "Welcome to my home." he said with a sweep of his hands.

Samui raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had an apartment." she said.

Naruto's eyes went sad, like most of them time she was with him. "I do. Maybe I will show it to you. I don't really like it though. This forest has sheltered me since I was young. Let's take a walk while you ask your questions. I promise to answer any that I am at liberty to." He waited for Samui to step next to him and then he set a liesurely pace through the underbrush that seemed to have a path only he could follow.

Naruto looked expectantly at Samui and she realized it was her chance to ask questions. She thought for a moment before she decided to start where they had left off, "I want my previous question answered." she said.

Naruto sighed and said, "You couldn't figure it out from the villagers?"

Samui nodded but said, "But I want to hear why YOU said it."

Naruto looked down before he sighed again, "As I am sure you can geuss, my feats have spread throughout the world. Even with this, the villagers still see me as nothing more than just the demon that attacked all those years ago. Many of the younger generation look up to me but the older generation is entrenched in their ways. The villagers only see me as a demon and do all they can to keep women from me. As if it wasn't hard enough to gain what little I do have. Which is simply no open glares and no one calling me names to my face even if it happens behind my back." he explained as Samui winced.

"Ah I see you found some of them. Yes that is true. Though I would never date a civilian because of my many enemies, it would be like bringing a lamb to a slaughter. As for kunoichi, the younger generation adores me somewhat to a fangirl state but many of them train to be strong so I do not discourage it. For any ninja my age or older, they are only reminded of my younger persona which was quite the handful. This results in any woman that approaches me as looking for sex for the rumors of my stamina or just to have me near her as her 'pet' to answer their beck and call as if I were under them." Naruto finished with sadness.

Samui was encountering her inexplicable rage yet again. She couldn't believe the villagers would treat such a hero as if he were the beast he no longer contained. But another question came to the forefront of her mind. "When I was out, I heard you had a person who had a crush on you for 3 years. What happened to her?" she asked.

He winced as the question was asked but he said, "Hyuuga Hinata." Samui's eyes widened, "The Hyuuga Heiress who is married to the Inuzuka heir?" Naruto nodded.

"Contrary to popular belief, I knew of her crush. I never aknowledged it because it would never work out. I had hoped to confront her once the war had ended but by then I was too late. Her feelings had been crushed after I had not the time to talk to her. She and Kiba fell in love and I lost my one chance at it within this village. I was Kiba's best man at the wedding. I threatened Kiba that should he ever hurt Hinata-chan I would rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. He hadn't even shivered when he said he would do it himself if he hurt her. How could I do anything in the face of such avid devotion to the only woman who had ever shown me something beyond friendship?" he asked.

Samui's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Hinata knew nothing of this. I played it off as I still had a crush on that pink haired banshee. That was one of my stupider mistakes when I was younger. Any other questions?" Naruto finished.

Samui looked down and thought for a long time until she noticed something she had missed while he had been talking. She looked around and sure enough she was right. There was two panthers flanking Naruto and herself. They followed the two almost as an escort as their feline bodies jumped around and on fallen logs and the like keeping pace with Naruto. She looked up and noticed the squirrels and various other wildlife scampering along the canopy above them. Not running away but just seemingly circling them. She looked at the floor and noticed, foxes, dogs, all manners of bugs and wildlife following Naruto. She even swore she spotted a bear in between the trees. She looked back at the panthers and noticed one of them looking at her as they continued to walk. She turned around as she heard a chuckle.

"Amazing isn't it?" Naruto asked in a mere whisper as if talking to loud would disrupt the phenomenon. "Ever since I was a little kid they would comfort me. I told you I lived here and this is true. But the animals here treat me like I am thheir king. When I am sad, they come and lay around me offering me their presence in comfort. When I was happy, they would chitter and squak and roar to make a cacophony of sounds that I would listen to for hours. If I was angry, they would stay away as the fox's youki would warn them. When I was hurt, they would come and lick my wounds clean or drag me to a stream so I could do it myself."

Samui's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a presence underneath her hand. She stifffened slightly and turned her eyes downward to realize the panther that had been looking at her was nuzzling her hand like a cat. She hesitantly rubbed her hand around on the panther and smiled as the panther emitted a deep rumbling purr. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Samui's face. Naruto reached down and pet his own panther as the two stopped walking and basked in the small clearing they were in.

* * *

Samui didn't know how long they had been in that clearing but somehow she had fallen asleep on Naruto's lap with the two panthers flanking them again. She raised her head and looked up at Naruto only to be surprised as she was greeted to his piercing blue eyes. He smiled slightly as he asked, "Have a good nap?"

Samui stretched her arms and rubbed her shoulders as she felt the usual soreness from her heavy breasts. She smiled though and said, "Yes."

Naruto looked at the panthers with a thoughtful expression. Samui was about to ask what was wrong when Naruto suddenly spoke, "That's odd. They don't usually take to someone this fast." he said. He turned to Samui with that same thoughtful expression. He smiled slightly and said, "Must be a animal thing."

Samui giggled and her stomach grumbled its lack of food at the same time. She blushed slightly as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Come on. I will make you some dinner." he said and the four beings roused themselves.

"Naruto-san. Do you have any relatives?" Samui asked suddenly.

Naruto looked down, his usual brightness, even when he was talking earlier, completely vanishing as he said, "I am an orphan. I do not know if Uzumaki is even a real name but it was given to me by the Sandaime. I have no way of knowing my parents. Though I suspect that Baa-chan and Ero-sennin know them, they won't tell me." (Jiraiya is miraculously alive! Just cause I don't really like him dying.)

Samui frowned, "Baa-chan? Ero-sennin?" she asked.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Senju Tsunade, and Jiraiya of the Sannin." he said.

Samui gaped at his audacity but giggled at the nicknames. Quite appropriate. "Why won't they tell you?" she asked.

Naruto's sadness was replaced by mostly anger, "It seems they do not believe me ready for such information though this is all speculation."

"If you have the maturity to command others on the battlefield, why would you not be able to take on the information of your family?" Samui asked.

"Because I don't command people on the battlefield. I was never promoted." Naruto said.

Samui gaped at Naruto yet again as they continued walking. "You must be joking. You mean to tell me you aren't even a jounin yet?" she asked.

Naruto looked down and avoided her gaze. Samui wondered for a moment before she started to think. As soon as she put the pieces together she looked at Naruto with an incredulous face. "Your still a gennin?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head, waiting for the ridicule and jokes at his expense. He should have known better. "That's just stupid." Samui said. Naruto chuckled lightly as he replied, "Come on. Let's eat." he took her to his apartment and they ate a big dinner Naruto cooked himself. Not ramen but a full meal. He was quite the cook.

* * *

_Timeskip 1 day until Samui's team leaves_

Samui was getting ready to meet Naruto one final time before she left. She still couldn't figure out what that feeling in her chest was. She had spent every spare moment she had with Naruto because that flame in her chest would ache when she was not near him. When she was, that flame was only stoked with each smile or every glance he sent her way. He had not made any perverse moves on her and he proved to be exactly what she had called him to the other Kunoichi, a perfect gentleman. The news she was meeting with Naruto had gotten around and Tsunade had called her into her office to talk with her along with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

The gist of the talk was to get to why she was talking with him. When she had stated it was merely for friendship she was grilled by the three shinobi. If any other girl would have been subject to this no wonder Naruto had no one near her. But she suspected that was the goal. Despite that she had kept up meeting with Naruto when he was in the village.

She heard her door open and close. She turned around to see her teammate Karui standing in her living room. She smiled as she asked, "What do you need Karui?" in a friendly tone.

Karui smiled back, "I had wondered if someone would ever break that shell of yours Samui." she said.

Samui looked puzzled before she said, "I'm not sure I follow you."

Karui laughed lightly, "You told me after I had finally asked Omoi out that you could recognize that I was in love with him right?" Samui nodded, "Well what do you think you are with Naruto?" she said with laughter still in her voice.

Samui froze. She was in love with Naruto-kun? Sure she enjoyed his company and when he wasn't around she was constantly looking around for him but that didn't mean she loved him did it? She thought about it and looked down. Why was she dressing up in a dress that would give Naruto plenty to look at when she would normally not care what anyone thought and just wear ninja clothes. Why was she wearing earrings when she never did? Was it possible she loved him?

Karui watched as the emotions played across her teammates face. She had an idea that Samui hadn't realized it yet and she wanted her teammate to at least admit it to herself before she left and couldn't do anything about it. Once the emotions had stopped she watched as a bright smile spread across Samui's face and Samui uttered the words Karui had heard herself utter when she had made her own realization.

"I love him." Samui whispered to herself. "I love Naruto." she repeated and her heart jumped in her breast as she felt the sense of rightness while uttering those words. She turned to Karui and her eyes sparkled with uncomparable happiness as she hugged Karui and shouted, "I love Naruto!" she started to laugh as she finally realized what that fire in her chest was.

Karui chuckled as she was spun around and she said, "That's all good and nice but shouldn't you be going to see him?" she asked.

Samui looked at the clock but she had another hour before she was supposed to meet him. She thought about it and decided to try the Hokage archives one last time before she left. Being an ambassador she had access to most of the archives. She hadn't told Naruto but she had been searching for his parents. She couldn't find an Uzumaki name. However she was looking through blonde haired men and women to see who might match him.

"O I have some time. I am going to go check and see if I can't figure out his parents." Samui said.

Karui blinked and looked at Samui like she was crazy. "What do you mean his parents?"

Samui looked up and said, "Naruto-kun is an orphan. He doesn't know his parents' names."

Karui blinked again and said, "Your kidding. Samui come here for a moment." Samui looked confused before walking over to Karui who was holding a window open. "Look at the Mountain tell me who you see." she said.

Samui looked and said, "I see the old Hokages. The Shodaime, Niidaime, Sandaime, Yon-dai...me... Oh my Kami! He looks just like Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

Karui giggled, "I wish you would have told me you were looking earlier, I would have told you about it. Honestly, I am surprised he never drew the clues." she said,

Samui just stared at the Yondaime's head as she mindlessly replied, "He always asked the Sandaime if he knew his parents but it grew too painful when he was younger so he disregards any thoughts of it now in order to avoid that pain."

Karui nodded, "I see. still that is such a horrible life. To go through such a long time and such a bad childhood without even knowing who your parents are."

Samui nodded and hugged Karui. "Thank you." she said and dashed off to find Naruto. Karui smiled as she said, "Your welcome." she closed Samui's door and went to find her own love.

* * *

Samui rushed through the town as fast as he shoes would let her. Her hair whipped about her as she rushed to tell Naruto the good news. She had decided she should tell him about his parents first since he had wanted to know about them the longest. Then she would confess to the first man she had ever loved. As she ran, she tried to place when she had fallen for him.

She thought back to when his voice had sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. How he seemed so sad when she had talked with him after that. He seemed to be perpetually alone. Something she latched onto. She had grown so interested in him she had gotten lost in finding out more about the man who had helped her sister. She could say she fell in love with him when he first cooked for her, or when he acted so much like a gentleman that he wouldn't even spare a glance to her generous bosom. His massages were a definite plus. He could find the kinks in her shoulders that no one had ever found while giving her the most relaxing massage ever.

Perhaps when he sacrificed his own happiness for the betterment of others. She could tell that the only reason he stayed here was because he had no desire to leave. No reason to leave. He loved them dearly but they spat upon his very name. She couldn't wait to rub it in their faces that the man whose ground they kissed had a son that they had been spitting on for nigh on 2 decades.

She reached the forest of death and continued inside. She had been here so many times she knew where Naruto was likely located. He had a little cottage that was out here for nights when he didn't want to return home. So she headed there expecting him to be there since it was their last night and he would likely cook dinner. He had shown himself to be the good cook and cooked the meals for them since he didn't want to go in town with her so as to keep the villagers from shunning her. Even if this was negated by the rumors flying around.

Samui felt that same comforting presence she had each time she entered the Forest of Death. Not long after, the panthress that had taken a liking to her the first time she had traveled on the ground in the forest burst through the underbrush and started to lope next to her. Samui slowed her pace and ran her hand a few times over the panthress' head earning a soft purr before regaining her previous pace. Catching on to Samui's urgency, the panthress started to clear a path through the underbrush as they ran.

Soon enough Samui entered the clearing that held Naruto's cottage. It was nestled against one of the biggest trees in the forest and Samui planned on using it in her declaration. She looked at the cottage and smiled as she spotted how it was made out of fallen logs and held together by a fuinjutsu so Naruto did not use any other materials. It was quite modest with only one bedroom and a kitchen.

She knocked on the door and closed her eyes as she took a deep sniff of the air to enjoy the fragrance of his cooking. She giggled slightly as she heard Naruto knock something over. She kept her bright smile as she watched the door open and Naruto appeared with an orange and black kimono underneath the "kiss the cook" apron he was wearing.

"Samui-chan! Your Early!" he exclaimed as he took in her expression. That was another thing that changed. They had progressed to intimate honorifics about a month ago and sometimes even dropped the honorifics altogether. Though Naruto preferred to call her chan. Secretly she enjoyed being called that too. Now she just knew why. Though Naruto was very observant as he asked, "Why are you panting like that? Your hair is windswept and you look like you ran the whole way here from your hotel."

Samui just smiled as she said, "I have a present for you." singsongly.

Naruto smiled sadly. "You know that I do not need anything. If anything I should be giving you a present. You know your presence is gift enough to me." It was a sad truth. After the war, all of his friends had gotten married. They suddenly had lives of their own and Naruto had no place it in as he had no one to share it with. He would be invited to go places and do things with the individuals but it would hurt to see what, Naruto believed, could never happen. So Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only ones he saw regularly as he took S and SS rank missions. Slowly, one by one, his friends forgot about him and he was left in his forest alone.

Samui's smile turned into a line before it returned full force as she thought of the revelation she was bringing him. She grabbed his arm and led him to the tree she had picked out. She turned around and said, "Follow me." She jumped into the canopy without waiting for an answer. She heard a poof of smoke signifying the making of a Kage Bunshin befure Naruto's massive chakra started to move up with her own.

Samui reached a level above most of the other trees and took a good look at the monument. She smiled as she felt Naruto's presence arrive next to her. She turned to face him as he spoke, "Why did you bring me up here Samui-chan?"

Samui looked at him and started, "When you told me about being an orphan and not knowing your parents' names I was so shocked that the ninja who is the strongest to ever grace the elemental countries had no idea of his heritage that I set out to find out who your parents were to help you. I was going to keep quiet if I didn't find anything since I didn't want to hurt you more than you already have been."

"Samui-chan." Naruto whispered.

"I had looked up each and every blonde haired or blue eyed person with Konoha's walls before the Kyuubi attack. I couldn't find anyone fitting that description besides some tourists that didn't stay in the hospitals at any time during their stay here or someone from the Yamanaka clan. Obviously you aren't part of their clan so I had lost hope." Naruto's eyes were cast down. "But Karui-chan pointed something out that I had totally overlooked. Something that anyone could notice if they took the small amount of time to put their mind to it." Naruto's eyes raised in a hope that he had never thought would be fulfilled. Samui smiled even more brilliantly than normal at that.

"Look at the Hokage Monument Naruto-kun. Tell me what you see." Samui said. Naruto complied and turned his head to the mountain had had stared at for hours when he was younger. He scrutinized each facet of the Hokage's faces. He turned back to Samui with confusion in his eyes, "Samui-chan I don't-" Samui intervened, "Look closely at the Yondaime Naruto-kun. Add your most recognizable feature and who does he look like?" Samui said.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage monument and his eyes squinted as he imagined his hero with his whisker marks. Once he did, Samui saw his eyes widen before he leaned his head forward so his bangs covered his face and he started to breathe in and out. Samui was waiting for almost 2 minutes before she said something. She walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun." she said tentatively.

Naruto spoke with a monotone voice, "Samui-chan. You should go home now."

Samui's eyes widened in shock as she heard him dismiss her. "Naru-" she started but was stopped as she jumped back.

Samui watched as a foul red aura started to leak from Naruto and the fox shroud appeared around his body. Samui felt a shiver of fear run through her body as the raw bloodlust of the fox's youki leaked out. Naruto had said he reached this level only once before since he had gained control over the youki. When Madara had threatened the rest of the world, Naruto had gone in a rage so overwhelming the fox's youki had changed from the regular form with kanji and a yellow color back to it's evil red. He remembered little of the time except for him ripping Madara to shreds before Madara could do anything.

She had been told to turn and run if he ever reached this level but he had thought he never would reach this again. "Naruto-kun... aren't you happy?" she asked in a bare whisper but Naruto had heard her.

Naruto turned to meet Samui's eyes. Samui felt fear run through her again as she was met, not with Naruto's lovable piercing blue eyes but, with evil bloodthirsty red eyes. She stood paralyzed as Naruto began to speak with youki affecting his voice. "**Happy? Of course I'm happy Samui-chan. I finally know who my father is. But there is so much more attached to that. The man who was supposed to look out for me sealed a demon that has made my life hell since the day I was born into my stomach. I understand it was his duty as Hokage but that does not excuse not having someone there to care for me.**" Samui watched as his tears were burned away just as soon as they leaked from his eyes. "**Betrayal! Jiraiya and Tsunade, even the Sandaime, knew who my parents were yet they did not tell me when they knew that was what I wanted to know most!**" Samui was almost blown away as his chakra swirled and the third tail of the cloak formed. "**Leave Samui-chan. I don't want to hurt you but I can't control myself. I love you. Please! Go!**" he begged her with his eyes to leave before he did something he would regret.

Samui's heart soared at his declaration and she nodded her head as tears blurred her vision and she saw the fifth tail form. She turned and jumped from the branch as she heard it crack from the tremendous amount of chakra being pressed upon it. Samui quickly reached the floor of the forest and started running as the animals scurried away as well. She could barely see and was about to hit a tree when she was suddenly nudged out of its path by her panthress. She nodded to the two panthers that were now flanking her and continued on her way running as fast as she could with the panthers able to keep up.

Samui reached the edge of the forest and burst from the gate. She went to go turn around but she was suddenly knocked down flat as she felt the air pressure increase and a roar was heard from behind her. Dust flew into the air and Samui turned back to the forest with tears as she heard the crashing and multiple gusts of air sent from Naruto's attacks.

Not long after, ANBU and the Hokage shunshined next to Samui and they all looked at the forest as the ANBU said, "Hokage-sama. Permission to subdue?"

Tsunade was about to nod when Samui stood back up and the panthers, which had been standing away, flanked her again. "Subdue? Are you really ANBU?" she asked as the ANBU bristled and Tsunade turned to Samui. "If this is the level of your ANBU Hokage-sama no wonder they failed to capture Naruto-kun when he was younger. They certainly are stupid."

Even Tsunade bristled at this as the ANBU started to glare and the panthers crouched closer to the ground in preparation to leap but Samui remained completely calm as the air gusts continued. "What do you mean by that Samui-san?" the Hokage demanded more than asked.

Samui raised an eyebrow as she said, "That they think they can subdue a S rank shinobi when he is clearly not himself. Especially a jinchuuriki which thrives upon the emotions he is feeling, none but yourself or myself could even get close to him without him ripping them to shreds. Though I doubt you could do so any longer."

Four ANBU stepped forward as Tsunade signalled, "These men have fought him and won. One of them can even supress his youki." she stated.

Samui raised an eyebrow. "Was this in a real battle or in a spar?" she asked.

"A spar of course." Tsunade stated like it was obvious.

"Then they have never actually fought Naruto-kun. He is the type of person who will pull his punches unless in a life or death situation. But if you still have confidence in them, can that person supress 5 tails?" Samui said. She saw how the ANBU shivered from the number five.

Tsunade turned to stare into the forest as she asked, "Why could you go near him if I couldn't? He trusts me more than you."

Samui smiled an evil smile as she said, "Are you sure about that?"

Tsunade turned to Samui and shivered from the smile Samui was giving her, "What would set him off like this?" she asked herself.

Samui turned to leave, "Perhaps something that had been denied him by bigots that he trusted." she said with venom and disappeared in a shunshin. Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned back to the forest and ordered the ANBU to get her Jiraiya.

* * *

Samui arrived in her room and started to smile. "_He loves me. He actually loves me!_" Samui went and sat on her bed and giggled. She undressed and went about getting ready for bed with a silly smile on her face and thoughts of Naruto bouncing in her head.

"I geuss he loves you back huh?" a voice said from the doorway.

Samui turned to see who was talking, her silly smile still in place. She noticed it was Karui and simply let her smile increase as she looked at Karui and said, "He said he loves me but I never told him. He kind of blew up after I told him about his parents."

Karui nodded and went and sat on her teammates bed. "I hope it works out. Tell him tomorrow before we leave. I am sure he won't let you leave without seeing you."

Samui nodded and Karui went back to her own room, leaving Samui to a bed full of dreams about her and Naruto.

* * *

_Next Morning Early_

Samui and her team stood at the gates. Samui had an anxious look on her face. Her team was set to leave about 30 minutes ago, but Omoi and Karui had agreed to wait for Naruto. They knew about their relationship and were more than willing to allow Kumo's 'Ice Queen' her chance at love. After waiting another 30 minutes Samui's face fell as she resigned herself. She turned around and started out of the city so as not to have to face Tsunade when she awoke in a few hours.

Karui went to go stop her and say they should wait but Omoi just took her hand in his and the team left the city of Konoha behind.

* * *

_Timeskip 2 miles from Kumogakure_

Samui had been depressed the whole trip back. Karui had tried everything she could to get her team leader back in high spirits but the fact Naruto hadn't met her before she left had hurt her worse than anything they had ever seen. The trip had gone off flawlessly with nothing unusual happening except some Konoha ANBU passing them multiple times before they left Fire Country. Samui had looked up anytime a Konoha Hitai-ate was present but she returned to her depressed state once not seeing Naruto.

Samui's team passed the checkpoint and headed into the mountain path that led to the gates of the city. Omoi and Karui were holding hands again and hoping to finish up their wedding preparations for their wedding in the next few weeks.

The team passed through the town gates shortly after that and headed to the Raikage tower to give their report. Samui would have to write a report but that was not due for a few days. Samui and her team entered the Raikage tower and headed to the top floor. Once there they told the receptionist their reason for visit and were ushered directly into the office.

Samui and her team stood at attention as the Raikage, A, looked them over and once he nodded his head they all relaxed and he said, "How was it in Konoha?" he had a glint in his eye that Samui did not catch through her depressed state. So, Samui started to summarize the overall state of the village and the types of things she gave advice on. After 2 hours had passed, A held his hand up and said, "Alright, that's enough. Anything of note to report Samui?" he asked with significance on her name. Karui and Omoi raised an eyebrow.

Samui answered dejectedly, "No Sir."

"So that rumor of you and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has no merit eh?" he said with a slight grin. He normally wouldn't pry into anyone's lives but this team was rather close with him and his jinchuurikis.

Samui looked down, "Not anymore."

A frowned, "Well thats a shame. Anything happen on your way back?"

"Some Konoha ANBU seemed to be in a rush somewhere." Karui said.

A nodded, "Ah, I see. Well that is nothing new. They seem to have lost something important."

Team Samui looked confused until they heard voices on the other side of the door. A spoke up before they were interrupted. "It seems we have Samui to thank for that." just as A said "that." the door was kicked open as three people walked in. Gin, Yugito's lover, Yugito herself, and one person that was immediate trying to steady himself as he felt 110 pounds slam into him was Naruto who was currently being crushed to death in a hug by Samui as she rubbed her head into his chest.

A chuckled at the gobsmacked expressions on Karui and Omoi's faces. Once they turned to him he said, "It was quite the interesting tale he managed to weave to me. I already knew everything before you got here."

At this point, Samui had recovered and wouldn't let go of Naruto so he looked down and A chuckled. "Samui could you let go of Naruto please?" he asked.

Samui merely shook her head no and squeezed Naruto harder. Naruto chuckled throatily. "Why the hell didn't you tell us!" Karui shouted at Naruto. "Samui was so damn depressing on our way back I was getting jitterbugs about my own wedding."

Naruto frowned, "Well Let's sit down. Only A knows this right now and the rest of you will learn it eventually." So they all made themselves comfortable, which for Samui was right in Naruto's lap. "After Samui had left me in the forest I proceeded to rampage for the better part of 4 hours. I thank you for the help on my parents by the way Karui-san." Karui nodded her head. "I was enraged that Tsunade and Jiraiya would hold me back just so I wouldn't know my heritage. But once I had calmed down, I began to think. There was another reason they wouldn't want to tell me. So, I did what I do best."

Samui spoke up, "Stole. Much like a fox you devious creatures." Naruto chuckled as he ran his hands through Samui's longer hair. She had grown it out somewhat while in Konoha.

"Yes. But I stole what was mine. I went into the Hokage's office and opened a safe I found behind my Father's picture. In it was his will, which said that I should recieve my inheritance money and house at the age of 7, and a letter he had written me. This was what explained why they didn't want to tell me my heritage. They were my godfather and godmother." the collection of ninjas eyes narrowed in anger.

"So I decided that since the village didn't feel like it should give me what was rightly mine. I would take it." Naruto's eyes grew fire in them as he spoke. "I read the will of my father which stated all his possessions became mine on my 18th birthday or the day I became a chuunin. Luckily my 18th birthday was a month ago. So I went and unlocked the Namikaze estate and took all of the possessions out. I went to the bank and cleaned out the accounts. I went back to my father's house and decided that no one should benefit because of my father's work and burned the place to the ground. I left a orange banner staked outside the compound." Naruto said.

He produced a scroll and said, "All of that is in this little scroll here. I decided that since I had no more loved ones within Konoha I would go to the one place I had a loved one." he looked down at Samui who smiled back at him and the rest of the room was sporting grins.

"But what about you being a missing nin?" Yugito asked.

Naruto chuckled, "As stated in the Konoha charter, any gennin who remains the rank gennin for more than 5 years is capable of resigning even without the approval of the Hokage. This law was put in place to help those who lost their desire to grow stronger or were forced into the ninja corps."

A laughed heartily, "Beat them at their own game eh Naruto! Very well. I hereby declare you a ninja of Kumogakure of the rank full Jounin until I or my successor dismiss you from duty! ... that is, if Samui wants you." he finished with a grin.

Samui just smiled at the room as she leaned up and whispered, "I love you Naruto." and before he had a chance to react, pulled him into a deep kiss that had the rest of the room feeling very heated. Once the two broke for air, Samui was met with a teary eyed Naruto.

"Naru-" Samui said.

"Thank you. You have no idea what it is like to live 18 years with no one ever saying that they love you." He cried silently into her head as he breathed in her scent and Yugito moved to sit by Gin as she felt his pain hit so close to home. The rest of the room stayed there in quiet as they let him cry. Once he had finished he kissed Samui chastely on the lips and grinned up at the rest of the room.

"Well now that the unpleasantness is over. Where will you be staying Naruto?" A asked.

Naruto looked down and Samui looked back at A, "With me." she said.

A smiled, "Well then... your report is excused. I don't expect it for a month."

Samui cocked her head to the side until Yugito cracked a grin at the same time as A. Samui felt a shiver of fear run down her spine again as Karui's mouth spread into a grin as well. "If you think that he is going to let you have enough time to write that report anytime soon your out of your mind. The first time I was with Gin I didn't let him out of bed for 4 days. That was the 2 tails. Imagine how much stamina he has when he could fight for a week _without stopping_." Yugito said as she stared at Samui and Naruto.

Samui blinked until a shiver ran down her spine. She felt her body heat up and she looked at Naruto as he stared at Yugito. "Your kidding right? We aren't going to be doing that anytime soon ri-" Naruto started.

Samui pulled him down for a kiss and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Once they had finished, she stood up while holding onto Naruto and said, "Seeyouinamonthbye." She shunshined away as Yugito and Karui laughed while the males seemed gobsmacked. Yugito and Karui both looked at their own boyfriends before they both grabbed their boyfriends and shunshined away leaving a hot and bothered Raikage who mumbled about not having a girlfriend.

* * *

Naruto and Samui appeared in in Samui's house and Samui immediately threw her scroll and Naruto's scroll on her couch before she turned around and engaged her boyfriend in another heated kiss.

"Samui whats gotten into you?" Naruto panted out as she disengaged for more breath.

Samui panted as she replied, "I don't know but I like it. My body is telling me what to do and for once I am in complete agreement." She lunged her head forward and again caught Naruto in a kiss that left them gasping for more air as Samui started to herd Naruto into the bedroom.

Naruto took notice that they were in her bedroom and broke the kiss. "Samui. We really need to stop. Don't you think this is going too far too fast? I mean we only just confessed."

Samui just kept nipping on his exposed neck and ears as she stated, "I... know... but I... don't... care... your the first... one... I have... wanted... to... do this... with... I don't... want... to... wait." she said in between nips.

Naruto's eyes widened and his lips crashed into hers as he kissed her with a passion he didn't think he had and left them yet again gasping for air. "Alright Samui-chan. If your sure." he said.

"I'm... sure. Now get over here." she demanded and Naruto growled as he pounced on her and laid her on the bed as the two started a makeout session.

* * *

She pulled him flush against herself and rolled over so she could lay on him while keeping them united.

"That was amazing Naru-kun!" Samui said. All was quiet for a moment before, "I love you Naru-kun." she said.

"And I you Samui-hime." He replied.

Samui thought for a moment before she asked, "Why did you talk to me when everyone else shunned you?"

Naruto looked down into her eyes before his eyes went back to the cieling, "I took a chance."

* * *

End A/N: There ya go.


End file.
